


The Rumor Come Out: Does Dan Avidan is Gay?

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arin is not in a relationship, Egobang - Freeform, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has feelings for his best friend, but he can't admit it. Until, one day Arin corners him into revealing his secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the hapenstance

Dan Avidan, or as his fanbase knows him Danny Sexbang, considered himself a straight man. He's loved girls since 3rd grade when he asked his mother if he was gay cause he could draw. He knew he was straight and he made sure the viewers knew as well. Despite Dan's co-host and 'best friend' constant flirting and making jokes about being gay, Dan always reminded everyone about his heterosexuality in the end.

That is, he USED to. As Dan started to do more recording of Game Grumps he stopped being so freaked out by Arin's constant flirting. Although everyone just assumed that it was just because Dan was just more used to it now, some fans speculated that there was something else going on between the two grumps. 

This may have not been entirely true, Dan and Arin's relationship stayed platonic, however Dan was feeling some new things about his close friend lately. Feelings he wasn't entirely open to.

Feelings he felt in his guts every time Arin slapped Dan's knee while telling a bad joke. Feelings that Dan would get when he thought about Arin after a fun day of recording. At first Dan thought this feeling was just strong friendship. This was normal, he thought, he's just never had a friend as close as Arin before.

But he realized it was more than friendship when he caught himself spacing out constantly on Arin's face, staring at his lips wondering if a man's lips were just as soft as a woman's.

Dan after that had tried to stop the thoughts, being a little more distant from Arin but so much that Arin would get offended. He cancelled on events a lot more often, making up excuses about how hes working on big projects and things like that.

Arin seemed disappointed but he tried his best to accept this. But after a few months of barely seeing Dan outside of Grumps he started to miss hanging out with his friend. Arin had also started feeling new things for his close friend but he was more open to them. accepting that this was how he felt and respecting Dan's heterosexuality.

'Hey man! U think we could do a recording sesh tomorrow??? I know its last minute but i mihgt be out of tonw next week lmao :/' Arin texted Dan, he was planning to give Dan a break since he'd been working so hard on all these projects. At least that's what Dan had been telling him.

'ye, i think i can go in tomorrow.' Dan responded

'cool ill give u a ride B)' 

'i have a car u dont need 2'

'ill pick u up at 3pm'

'well if u insist' Dan wondered Arin was up to, maybe he bought some new accessory for his car or something.

 

The next day at 3 Dan waited by the door with his bag packed with his laptop, a folder of incomplete songs and other important papers and a thermos filled with tea. At 3:02 Arin arrived and parked in front of the house. He honked his horn and Dan knew it was time to go. Once he left the door Arin rolled down the window.

"Get in loser, we're going shopping!" Arin shouted, Dan laughed as Arin said it in his valley-girl impression.

Once Dan got in the car Arin revealed to them that they were actually going shopping.

"what I thought we had recording to do!" 

"Yeah, but you've been working so hard I thought you'd need a break and I couldn't think of any other way to pull you away from than the promise of more work." Arin explained  
"hah alright sounds fair, but why are you taking me to the mall?" Dan asked

"Well, we haven't gone to the mall in a while and they're having a sale on Amiibos so I wanna get there and see if they have any that I haven't gotten yet for a good price." 

"Sounds fair."

the two arrived and left the car, Arin locking it with the controller as they walked. The two walked into the building and Arin immediately set off to the game stop, Dan followed as he was a bit less familiar with the mall.

The two reached the second floor and found the store but to Arin's dismay all the Amiibos had been sold out.

"Ugh this is fuckin' BULLshit" Arin muttered leaning toward Dan so the person working there didn't hear.

"aw it's okay man, let's go eat something" Dan comforted as he patted Arin's back.

Arin smiled at Dan, Appreciating how much Dan cared for him. Even if they were just friends.

The two ordered some soft pretzels and sat down outside on a balcony. There weren't too many other people in the area. They sat closest to the railing, near the door there was a pair of teenage girls who watched the men exiting intently but then went back to their small talk and in the middle of the group of empty tables and chairs there appeared to be a mother and daughter.

"Thanks for inviting me to the mall Arin, I'm sorry I've never had any time to hang out." Dan said a bit sadly before he bit into the warm pretzel in his hand.

"Yeah no problem, I just felt like we don't really hang out that much anymore and that sucks, you just gotta make time sometimes you feel?" 

"Yeah" Dan felt a pang of guilt that he was making Arin sad all because he couldn't fuckin' understand his own emotions. "I'm really sorry dude."

"No, no! I get it, i mean if you have work to do I don't wanna hold you back!" Arin lifted his hands and waved them a little to express.

"well... uh, I have to admit something to you Arin, all those times I've cancelled wasn't actually because I was working." Dan admitted, he wasn't looking Arin in the eyes.

Arin just kept looking at Dan waiting for him to explain, he had a concerned expression on his face.

"I've been lying to you and im really sorry, uh, I don't really have a good reason for um, not showing up. I just haven't been feelin' it y'know. I feel stupid, forget i said anything." Dan instantly regrets saying anything.

"Hey man, I understand if you wanna take a break from people I get that. But if you ever need to talk or anything I'm here okay?" Arin said softly, as he placed he hand only Dan's arm. "You're not stupid, I understand. But if you don't need to lie to me. If you don't want to hang out I'll understand."

"Yeah, I guess, yeah. Sorry." Dan looked at Arin and grabbed his hand, the one that was firmly grasping his arm.

"Are you okay Dan? Like, do you wanna talk more about it?" Arin asked worriedly.

Dan looked Arin in the eyes and moved his hand to onto the table and still held it. 

"I don't know, I've just... I guess I've been avoiding you, cause I was trying to avoid like, uh, how do I say this?" Dan paused and looked down at Arin's hand, that's fingers were now entwined with Dan's. "I guess I've just been trying to avoid uh, feelings... that I have... for you." As Dan spoke his words were getting increasingly quieter but Arin was still able to understand every one of them. Arin couldn't find any words, he just held Dan's hand and smiled.  
"I, uh... sorry." 

"No! Dan, don't be! It's fine! I mean, It's more than fine... I mean uh, I like you too." Arin was blushing like crazy and smiling like an idiot, while Dan was still avoiding looking at Arin he was smiling too.

The two sat for a few moments when Arin decided to ACT. He scooted his chair around the circular table until it was right next to Dan, Dan smiled and was about to ask Arin what he was doing but before he could Arin placed his hand on the side of the taller mans face and smushed their faces together into an awkward kiss. It barely even counted because the two were still grinning but their lips met so i guess that counts.

Eventually the two got into the groove of the kiss and they were actually doing a serious kiss with the lip on lip action and everything but while they were distracted by their love for each other one of the two teen girls in the back took a few photos. They didn't hear the clicking of the phone imitating a camera though, they were too far away.

The two men separated noticing the grimace that the mother from the nearbye table was giving and the thumbs up from the daughter. Dan was embarrassed but Arin just grimaced right back at the lady. The two headed out of the mall, stopping every now and then to see what was in the windows of the stores.

Eventually they reached the car and sat in.

"Thanks for taking me out to the mall today Arin... I just like wanna ask, like, what does this make us?" Dan asked

"Well, uh, I guess we're still just friends unless you wanna be uh... boyfriends." Arin said that last word a bit quieter. 

Dan blushed. "I don't know, maybe we should just wait and see what happens, yeah?" 

"yeah, alright." Arin agreed, still unable to believe how lucky he is about the guy he was crushing on to like him back.

Arin then drove Dan home and gave him one last quick peck on the cheek before Dan left the car to go inside. Then Arin drove the rest of the way home beaming and singing to himself.

The next morning Dan woke up to a text from Brian. It was just a link to a picture on twitter. Dan opened it up to see a picture from yesterdays kiss with like so many retweets (i dont go on twitter idk how many a popular pic of a internet celeb would get.) Dan felt his stomach drop.

He called up Arin. After ringing twice he picked up.

"ugh, hey what's up Dan?" Arin grumbled, He had just woken up and it showed in his voice.

"dude, there's a picture of us, up on twitter. Like, from yesterday!!!!"

"oh god..." Arin muttered.

"I'll send it over text hold on"   
Dan send Arin the link.

 

After an hour or so Arin showed up at Dan's house so they could talk this out.

"Well, it's like... I guess I'm okay with dating you and everything but I mean. Everyone's gonna say I'm gay now! and I have a whole band about enjoying sex with women!" Dan panicked, he was hyperventilating and everything

"It's okay man, I mean what we did was pretty gay..." Arin patted Dan's back but he was also pretty shaken by this.

"yeah, but I mean, How is this gonna effect game grumps... My music career I mean, It sucks but there are a lot of homophobic people who will stop watching and I don't know what to do. Should we tell them this was a joke or, or, or what????

"I don't know what to tell you man, but I do know that we're going to make it through this. I mean, it's not the end of the world." Arin hugged Dan which calmed him down a bit.


	2. the article

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few months of the grumps having the picture out in the open and only saying that they don't want to discuss it during a youtube interview, this article surfaces on the internet and Brian shows it to the boys.

THE RUMOR COME OUT: DOES DAN AVIDAN IS GAY?

Dan Avidan is gay is the most discussed in the media in the few months ago. Even it has happened in April, but some of the public still curious about what is exactly happening and to be the reason there is a rumor comes out about his gay. At that time he became the massive social networking rumor. The public, especially his fans are shocked. He just came out with his bad rumor which is spread massively. This time is not about his music career, but his bad rumor. The rumor is out of standardize of hoax, according the last reported this singer revealed himself as homosexual. Do you still believe or not, this rumor is really much talked by people even in a person of his fans.

This rumor comes out to the public and to be trending tag in the tumblr website. According to a youtube interview, he makes the confession that he is a gay. Believe or not, but at this time he said that confession, it was Sunday, 1st April which is called as April mob or April fool’s day. At that moment he also talked well that he did not make a joke. He just said that “The timing is bad, I had not realized that it was April mob, but it has been pointed out, of myself, I do not want to go too public with this”, as mentioned in youtube interview he just said. The word of two public makes some people curios in the channel , he was incredibly sad and ashamed of his confession. He is a talented singer and musician, but everything can be ruined rapidly with the rumor that Dan Avidan is gay.

The public is already smashed with the rumor which is hung on their mind. The rumor became the trending topic on Twitter at that time. Especially women fans, they are really disappointed of his confession of joy. However, everything goes well, as normal as the first time because he came back with his new confession that the rumor was a lie. In fact, Dan Avidan is success to tricked lots of people and made him as the trending topic for world wide. Dan Avidan is gay is just a hoax.

If it is happening for real and Dan Avidan is gay for sure, his career might be terrible in the future. Unfortunately, the fans are already criticized in the media that give a confession as a guy in his bright career is a big fault and to be a guy is a bad thing to be exposed in the media. In fact, he is not a guy and he admires women as the beautiful thing in the world. It is shown through his band Ninja sex party's hit song entitled Road trip. This song has truly got inspiration by lots of women hes fucked. Now, everything is clear enough that this is not true about Dan Avidan is gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a parody of this article: http://brunomars.us/rumor-come-bruno-mars-gay/  
> Written by: Ndoro Alison

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think!! I'd really appreciate it. Hey btw my blog is ShiningBeatyfluff.tumblr.com if you wanna send some anon hate or you wanna request something idk


End file.
